


Later

by LadyMiddlefinger



Series: Long & lost [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: He helps her dress and takes his time with her. Like dressing a porcelain doll, except she is no doll at all. She is fierce, a woman grown. His woman, a piece turned into a player, ready to rule, ready to finally show them all what a stunning queen she is.





	Later

"May I help you dress?"

His fingers are a featherlight touch on her porcelain skin. Goosebumps prickle when he touches her bare shoulders. She nods, smiling.

He smiles too, not his famous smirk she had learned to loath and then to love. It is a genuine smile which reaches his eyes, full of pride and adoration.

His head bends down and when his lips connect with her skin, she sighs.

"Not again, Petyr. Later."

His name tastes still a little foreign on her tongue. She needs to practice saying it more often. Later.

He still smiles as his hands leave her to collect her exquisite gowns. They are made of the finest material in a stunning silver color with the magnificent weirwood leaves in a deep red. He had it made for her with the coin he earned while he was away. Just the most beautiful patterns and colors for her. For his queen. Still, he thinks, they are doing her beauty no justice.

He helps her dress and takes his time with her. Like dressing a porcelain doll, except she is no doll at all. She is fierce, a woman grown. His woman, a piece turned into a player, ready to rule, ready to finally show them all what a stunning queen she is.

"I am proud of you, my beautiful queen", he tells her after brushing her Tully red hair. No braids, no updo. Just her natural hair cascading down like a river made of silk.

She looks at him for a long time, deciding what to respond. She decides against words, lets actions speak instead. Her hands find a home on his chest, her right hand above his heart. Only inches separate them from one another. They stare into each other's eyes, mesmerized by what they find there. When their lips connect, it feels electrifying. They kiss each other without fear, without regret, without haste. Two lovers with a turbulent past, broken hearts and shattered dreams, finally reunited, taking all the time they need to bond.

He is the first to break their sweet kisses, looking at her with the deepest affection.

"You deserve everything, sweetling. Everything and more. But I certainly don't deserve you." His voice is nothing more than a whisper. His words ring true in her ears, finally. After all the false songs he had sung to her.

"You may not deserve me. You may not even deserve a single word from me. Still, here I stand. Still, here I am, thanking you for all your lessons and for believing in me. In earnest. Let the past be the past. I don't want to be bitter all my life. I have more important matters to look after."

She kisses the tip of his nose, then turns around, heading for the door.

"Are you coming with me, Petyr?"

When she walks through the hall minutes later, all Northern lords bowing, his eyes are on her. Only on her. He observes her every move, every little gesture. When they give her her crown, make her their rightful queen, declaring her to their Queen in the North, he capture her gaze. And what he sees makes him aroused to no end. Later, he tells himself. Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is a little drabble which came into my mind after watching the series finale. Some fluff and a little fix-it for all my fellow creepyshippers. 
> 
> Let this ship never sink. ❤️


End file.
